The Inus!
by Inumaid93
Summary: Summary: what would happen when Inuyasha meets the Inu-demon tribe? Worse yet what happens when they make him their leader? Even worse, what will they do when they think Kagome is his mate! InuXKag, a little MirXSan action with some FluffyXRin action as well! Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Inumaid: Inuyasha is mine!

Lawyers: Excuse me?

Inumaid: fine... *mumbles* I don't own Inuyasha...

Kagome: Darn!

Inuyasha: Yes!

Inumaid: Kagome? If you please

Inuyasha: *sweatdrop* No, Kagome don't!

Kagome: Inuyasha... SIT!

Inumaid: now for the story!

Inuyasha had had enough! All his bitch, tho she didn't know she was his bitch, had been doing was complaining about how her uniform was torn in their latest battle! He loved her, to be honest it made him uncomfortable when his Kagome was uncomfortable, then he saw a clearing up ahead with the scent of a hot springs. He turned to said miko, "I smell a hot springs near by, you can wash there." She simple nodded and smiled at him. They set up camp there and soon Kagome and Sango went to go find wood for a fire while Inuyasha hunted and Miroku watched Shippo. Not the best set up...

Things had really settled down after Naruku was defeated over 5 years ago now. After years of collecting jewel shards, they were at it again. Despite Kagome's wish, instead of disappearing completely, the jewel simply shattered again into even more pieces. Miroku and Sango had gotten married and even had two daughters whom were with Kaede-baba at the moment learning about basic herbs and such, training with their mother when she was home to fight and still be a wife. They idolized her and their "Auntie Kagome," both. 'Rightfully so,' Inuyasha thought as he was catching more fish, 'they are both strong women, even by youkai standards they are strong! Miroku should be proud to have Sango as a mate! I know I would be if Kagome was mine!' Once he had caught his fifth fish, all medium sized so they didn't have to much, he went back to camp.

Kagome was thinking about everything as well as she began to boil the water, she had bought the just noodles and not the soup this time so Inuyasha could at least have a little variety, not to mention she had more room in her backpack! He actually liked them more! 'I should have known' she giggled to herself. She thought about their most recent encounter with Inuyasha's half-brother, Fluffy as she secretly called him.

Flash-a-Ed-back (yes, I realize it's wrong, nor do I care)

He came out of no where holding a now 17 year old Rin in his arms bridal-style. She had left the village life awhile ago with her priestess powers she had obtained under control and a full knowledge of herbs only Kagome or Kaeade-baba herself could rival, and traveled with Sesshomaru alone once Jaken had died in the finally battle. He looked at Kagome, scanning her from head to toe and turned to Inuyasha saying with actual... Dare she think... Concern,

"I would watch over your bitch a little more closely in the coming days brother, even you may not be prepared for what even I have declined and now unfortunately you cannot. Just know Inuyasha, when the clan comes, you cannot say no to what they ask without dooming the all to a VERY misguided life as a whole." Inuyasha and Kagome had been taken aback, was he really concerned for someone other than himself and Rin? Inuyasha's eyes were the size of saucers, then he did something that shocked the hell outta Kagome, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his chest growling,

"Thank you Sesshouhmaru, but I watch over my bitch just fine! Whoever it is that is coming won't be able to keep me from Kagome unless they pry her from my cold, dead arms." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock, 'did he really just say that? Why the hell did he call me HIS bitch? Does he really see me that way?!' She giggle slightly at the thought, then remembered HER, 'No. He can't see me that way, he's still mourning over Kikyo's death, there's no way he sees me as his.' She began to tear up, but pushed the tears down not letting them shed I front of Inuyasha, but fluffy didn't miss a beat and actually smirked,

"It seems little brother, your bitch doesn't know if your claim and thinks you long for another I suppose, I think it's best I take my leave now," and with that, Rin yelled.

"Goodbye Kagome-nii-chan! Goodbye Inuyasha! I'll see you soon!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and began to smell tears, she tore from his grip and said,

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

End of Flash-a-Ed-back

Kagome smiled at the memory, yet she still wondered what Fluffy had been talking about, and why on Earth did Inuyasha proclaim her his when he still grieve for another woman? She sighed, seeing the hanyou of her thoughts and dreams approaching with fish already clean, he was so considerate I that way, not making her do things like gutting fish and stuff that grossed her out. He brought the fish to her and she asked,

"With the spices or without?"

"With, definitely with!" She chuckled and pulled out the blended spices her mother taught her to make with the herbs she could find growing everywhere in the Feudal Era. She rubbed the spices on the fish and slid them on the sticks she used for roasting. When they were done, she divided the bowls so that Inuyasha had the most and she had the least. She couldn't let everyone go hungry could she?! She cut up the fish and distributed it evenly, cutting her own fish in half when Inuyasha wasn't looking in order to give him more. Ever sense they had defeated Naraku, Inuyasha had been more picky about how much she eat, and had gotten even worse since his brother came a week ago. She couldn't put a finger in why, but she had to be even more sneaky when she gave the others more than herself.

When the others came back, they all sat down and eat. Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome, scanning how much food she had while she was talking to Sango. 'Damn it! The bitch did it again! Did she really think I wouldn't notice!' Inuyasha growled and caught Kagome's attention, looking shocked. Without a word he pulled her into his lap and whispered in her ear.

"Are you trying to starve yourself? Is that it?! Kagome Higurashi, you need to eat and the amount you're eating, especially lately, isn't healthy with all the traveling we do! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She couldn't say anything, knowing full well the position she was, she didn't care about anything but the words he had just said. She looked to Sango for help, but she seemed more shocked then Kagome herself and looked at Miroku, mouthing something she didn't understand but managed to me out 'Inu-mating', 'claim her', and 'dominant characteristics,'. That was all she needed. She blushed crimson and started to mouth words, but nothing would come out. Then they heard a cracking of a stick and looked in the direction of the sound to find an... Inu-youkai! More than one if fact, at least six behind him. They all looked directly at Inuyasha and the man in the front smiled, then said in a deep voice,

"We have found him at last! Our leader's heir! It also appears he has a mate," the man wiggled an eyebrow and Kagome blushed even deeper... If that was possible that is. Inuyasha growled,

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He stood, putting his arm around Kagome's waist, keeping her close as she placed her hands on his chest as he unsheathed Tetsiaga with one hand, making the strange crowd cheer. He looked at them baffled and the man in front said,

"Excuse me my lord, I'm just so excited we finally found you I forgot to mention who we are and why we are here. We are the inuyoukai tribe who your father, Inutashio, lead. Your brother didn't want to lead us, thus denying his right and passed it to you sir. I am Ryu and you are our new leader!" Inuyasha was shocked, sheathed Tetsiaga, and looked down at Kagome with wider eyes. She smiled brightly, glad someone finally excepted Inuyasha and nodded. He looked over Ryu once, then at the tribe as a whole and said,

"I don't know much edict for Inus, and I need to know what would happen to my current pack," he look around at his friends, "my uh... Beta and his mate have pups back in another village as well,"

"You can learn edict, and they would join us for course! The pups would be easily retrieved of course!"

"You do realize I'm a hanyou? You don't mind being lead by a worthless-" before he could continue Kagome interrupted looking up at the clueless man she loved, while he didn't know it yet, and said

"Now you shut up now!" She pointed a finger in his face, "you aren't worthless! I don't know how many times we are going to have his conversation before that sticks! I know you've always been told otherwise, but I keep telling you, all those people were jerks who didn't know how wrong they were!" Ryu chuckled, breaking up the fight before it could start and said,

"You have a strong mate Lord Inuyasha! I see she still hasn't submitted to you!" They both blushed deeply and Inuyasha said,

"She ain't my mate!" 'At least not yet,' Ryu chuckled again,

"I see, we will discuss the matter of you mating your love later, right now we must return to the Western lands!" Inuyasha blushed again and Kagome looked just plain confused, she looked at Ryu and said,

"What do you mean the one he loves? She has passed on," Ryu shook his head laughing,

"You are a dense one, but strong I can tell from here from ur scent. No wonder the young lord has-"

"OKAY! That's enough Ryu!" Inuyasha glared and continued,

"Before we continue to the Western Lands, if all of us go that is, what are all of your names?" They all stepped forward one at a time and bowed, shocking Inuyasha even more as he learned their names

First was a inu-demon with long, light brown hair and black eyes that screamed innocence, she was about as tall as Sango, her voice was like bells ringing,

"My name is Miki, Lord Inuyasha, I can already tell you will be as good of a leader as your father!" Before he could say anything the next stepped up. He had shabby, black hair and olive green eyes, his voice a bit deep for a by his age, which was relatively around Kagomges age and he said,

"My name is Jun Lord Inuyasha! It's a pleasure to meet you at last!" The names went on and on and they soon found out their were exactly 10 in the group. Ryu, Jun, Haku, Sohamaru, and Kyo were the boys and the girls were Miki, Yuki, Sakura, Miyu, and Aiku. The girls instantly hit it off with Sango and Kagome, ADHD they began talking about the other boys as Inuyasha and Miroku talked to the other men about travels and such, Both the men taking the chance to learn as much Inu edict as possible.

KAGGYS P.O.V. ❤️

Inuyasha's tribe was really nice! I never youkais other than Shippo and Inuyasha could be so nice to humans! I looked at them all and smiled, and apparently Sango was thinking along the same lines because she asked,

"I have to ask... How did you all become so tolerant? Every demon we've met on our journey has hated us all, excluding Shippo of course, and your ready to take a Half-demon with a mortal mate as your leader!" Miki chuckled and responded looking at Aiku,

"I guess we learned from Inutashio! He was so kind to everyone we just kinda all became the same way! We looked up to him so much and to have a son of his, even though he is a hanyou, is an honor! As for Kagome here, she will become hanyou as well once they mate properly!"

"I'm not his mate!" I blushed, "he love Kikyo, remember Sango?!" All of the Inu girls looked at each other in a confused manner then Sakura, who had black hair and blue eyes, said

"We have been watching you for a few days, I believe since Lord Sesshouhmaru left, and Lord Inuyasha treats you just like a mate! He protects you, holds you, watches you while you sleep, kissing you occasionally-"

"Wait... He does what now?!" My eyes widened and Sakura smirked,

"He kisses your forehead and such while you sleep. He even laid next to you a few nights ago and left before the sun rose." I could feel my face go red and I tried to mouth words, but Sango spoke before I could,

"So what is Inu-mating like? Is it just sex, or is their some sort of ritual?!" She had wonder in her eyes and you could tell just by looking at her, she was a kid in a candy store, learning all she could about the Inu demon culture. Aiku giggled as said,

"There's a ritual, and a very big ritual for Alphas and almost as big of one for Betas and then comes the fun stuff," she winked at me and I blushed as Sango continued,

"Now what is an Alpha and a Beta?" Miki answered this time,

"The Alpha in a pack, a pack being a group, is the leader, which in our case is Inuyasha. The Beta is the second in command, which in our case is your mate Miroku. Speaking of which, when you and Miroku mate in our pack officially, you and your pups will become Inu-hanyous so you will live as long as the rest of us." they all smiled and Sango and I both blushed. Miyu and Yuki looked at each other, smirked, and nodded, then Miyu said,

"While we're talking about this, I think it would be best if we told you about some of the ways you need to address your mate. Come on, stand up Kagome! You'll need to know this the most considering you'll be the leaders mate!"

"Inuyasha doesn't see me as a potential mate!" I blushed again as I stood.

"Sure he does! Anyway, even if he didn't you'll still need to know because your mate will be Inu-youkai in some shape or form anyway!" Miki chirped

"Fine..."

"Great! Now, first off, to apologize is simple you simply lick his cheek. Ummm... Jun! Come here for a minute !" Miki said, then whispered, "one thing about male Inus, they LOVE being dominate and love to fight for it even more. So never, EVER, just give them anything," I took these word to heart as Jun yelled,

"Bitch! I'm in the middle of something!"

"I don't care! Get over here, this is important!" She winked at Sango and glared at him for good measure. He soon came over and said,

"What is it bitch?!" I flinched as he called her a bitch and Aiku said,

"It's actually an honor to be considered a males bitch, it's kinda like calling someone koi to humans only better," I blushed, thinking back to all the times Inuyasha had called me a bitch. Miki looked at Jun and licked his cheek, his eyes narrowed,

"What did you do?"

"I'm just demonstrating dearest! Now this is how you say thank you,"

She leaned forward and bit his neck slightly, then Jun looked at me

"This is how you would say your welcome," he kissed her nose and she beamed,

" this is Stop that," she growled

"Make me," he growled and nipped her cheek

"hold on," she put her hand on his chest

"Come here," he wrapped his arms around her

"Your sweet," she bit his jaw

"And I love you," he leaned forward and licked her neck, "sometimes we just do it but instinct and don't realize what we're saying it until after the mating process,"

"Oh really? Why is that?" Sango was back at it! Why and I not surprised? All the while I was blushing and thinking. Why do these people keep thinking I'm Inuyasha's mate!? He doesn't love me! Does he? I got my answer as Jun wrapped his arms around Miki and said,

"Well, most of the times it's all instinct! Us Inus are very instinctual creatures and do these actions without even realizing what they mean until we mate that person we are meant to be with,"

"Let's do a little experiment shall me?" Miki said as she looked at the other girl and they all nodded. She looked at Jun and he shook his head,

"What are you up to woman?"

"Kagome, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" I said leaning my head to the left so my head almost rested on my shoulder,

"Perfect-" before she could say anything else, I felt two strong arms around me and they pulled me back to something hard. At this point, the way Sango's eyes were bugging out of her head and how Miki and Yuki high-fives each other it was Inuyasha. Then I felt his tongue on my neck and my eyes went huge as he began to nip and suck. I turned to look at him,

"Inuyasha-"

"What the hell are you trying to do to me bitch? The one Inu-youkai pose I know and you go and use it right when I got done talking to the other males. Are you trying to get yourself mated?" At this point, I knew what the pose meant... Submission... I glared at Miki and she mouthed something along the lines of

"You can thank me later," then he nuzzled my neck and everyone gasped. Not distracting him in the least bit, I look around and I knew I was screwed...

Inu's P.O.V

How everyone could be this nice, I will probably never figure out, but they all acted as of the matter of me being a hanyou didn't even matter! The girls were talking about stuff, while I'd men were discussing important things like how to know when a bitch submits to a man, where we were going to go, etc. then I see Kagome with her neck bore out, just standing there for the taking. I lost control, my instincts taking control and I was behind her faster than I could contemplate with my arms around her. Damn it... Didn't she know that was a submitting pose?! I growled at her

"What the hell are you trying to do to me bitch? The one Inu-youkai pose I know and you go and use it right when I got done talking to the other males. Are you trying to get yourself mated?" I breathed in her scent, then nuzzled closer, then I heard gasps, naturally I had forgot the others with the love of my life in my arms... They knew what that meant before you were mates, and it was a big deal...

I had just silently asked Kagome it be my life-mate. I heard a few cheers as Kagome relaxed in my arms, and I felt better than anything in the world. Just in case she didn't meant to just agreed to what I asked, I asked aloud,

"Will you be my mate Kagome?"

That's the first chappy! I need... Let's go with 5 review for the next one!

Check out my other stories please while your waiting, trust me, I won't be long after!


	2. Ok That happened

Inumaid: YAY! New chappy! Sorry it took so long!

Kagome: Yay! And thanks for the reviews! Really kept us moving forward!

Inuyasha: Wait... First tell me what Kagome said!

Inumaid: No! That would ruin the story for everyone!

Kagome: besides! We all know I'm in lo- oh never mind!

Inuyasha: *smriks* what was that Ka-go-me?

Kagome: nothing! *runs away*

Inuyasha: *chases after her*

Inumaid: well... On with the story, while the love birds play tag!

WARNING: just a heads up, very sour lemons may be served in this chappy ;)

Last time:

"Will you be my mate Kagome?"

Now:

Kagome was shocked! Did he just say what she thinks he did?! Before she could respond, she was swept off her feet and flying through the trees in her hanyou's arms. She began thinking it over, did he really love her enough to ask such a question? Or was it because she was the closest thing to Kikyo he had?

Or maybe it was peer pressure? But then again... You can't fake the affection he had had when he nuzzled her neck the way he did just moments before, or how she had felt something from his lower region poking her ass. She looked up at him, seeing him look straight ahead. She rested her head on his chest and heard him heart pounding, weird... Running never really bothers him, maybe he really did care... Just as she thought it, he pulled her closer, as he needed to be as near her as it got.

Soon he was far away from the others and landed in a meadow filled with flowers. Kagome looked around in awe and then she looked at him, shocked at what she saw. His eyes... They were filled to the brim in a gaze that he had had only for Kikiyo when she first kissed him and a few stolen moments between the couple, only she had never seen it like this before. It was like the feelings in his eyes were washing over her, and she was wrapped in... Love!

He put her down on her feet and pulled her close, looked into her eyes, pulling his courage together and said,

"Kagome... You know I'm not good at sayin' my feelings but... Umm," not knowing how else to say it, he leaned forward and licked her neck gently and she gasped. He pulled back and saw her grinning madly, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha panicked,

"I'm sorry Kagome! Please don't cry! I'll take it back if you want! I'm so-" he never got to finish his sentence, because her soft, warm lips met his before he could. Not that he minded of course. Her lips danced on his over and over softly, her arms winding around his neck in attempt to pull him closer. He could feel the love she had for him in this kiss and needed no more confirmation. When they again needed to breath, Kagome looked at him and said,

"I love you too Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, then a surge of joy ran through him. She loved him! Not Koga! Not either of those Hobo guys! Him! He put his hands on her waist, lifted her, and spun her around, fully aware he was smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. She giggled as he twirled her around then he pulled her into a brief kiss. He slipped from her embrace to go find a clover. He had seen this on the magical box with the movies pictures in her time. When the man asked the women to be with him forever, he didn't have a ring, which apparently was what you were supposed to use, but tied a clover stem near the blossom and used that instead. He found the perfect ones, tied it, then walked back to Kagome. He took her hands in his and slipped the flower on her finger, she gasped and looked at her hand as he got down on one knee,

"This is how they do it in your time right? With humans?" She simply nodded, still not believe this was actually happening. She knew she was about to cry tears of joy, but she didn't care who saw. He took her hand again and said,

"Kagome, I'm not good at this, but... I- I love you, I always will. Will you be m-my m-ma," he swallowed, "my mate?" He said looking into her eyes, before he could think, she wrapped her arms his neck as she tackled him to the ground. He grinned again, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipped them, kissing her back with all the passion he could muster. His lips crashed to hers over and over, but he said in between kisses,

"The... Flower... Will... Have... To... Do... Until... I get... Totasi... To.. Make... Oh god Kagome..." He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. Kagome wanted to deepen the kiss, so she licked his bottom lip and when he gasped, she slipped her tongue between his lips, running it over his fangs and he groaned. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the taste. He began battling her tongue with his own for dominance, and he won of course, his bitch finally submitting to him, for now at least. He smirked at the thought and made her tilt her head forward to get a better angle. All to soon, they unfortunately had to breathe, of course Inuyasha would have gladly died from lack of breath if it meant he got to continue the sweet torture. They laid in the grass and held each other, talking about their furture until they heard cheers and a few "go Inuyahsa!"s. As the couple looked up they saw their pack, all of them with huge grins on their faces. Sango leaning into Miroku's shoulder, both clapping. The couple stood up quickly, both blushing a deep crimson as they walk to the group, holding hands with an actual smile on Inuyasha's face.

The group began the walk to the Western Lands right after. Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back, Sango on Kilala with Miroku just behind her, the other youkais running behind Inuyasha. They ran until the humans of the group grew tired and stopped for a rest or to make camp for the night. The women would bath in the hot springs and the men would pummel Miroku for trying to peck at "their bitch", the women laughing at the sound of it.

The night that the pack reached the border if the Western Lands, the women made a very quick meal of ramen and rabbit then went for another bath. The men groaned and whined in complaint, wanting to continue, but when intimacies were threatened they stopped. The girl giggled as the left, letting the men do all the work, Kagome and Sango protesting of course. The men watched as the went, working to set up camp. Inuyasha looked at Sohamaru, who was setting up tent, and said,

"Where do the women think they're going? Don't they need to help?" Sohamaru looked shocked, then shook his head and smiled,

"It's considered improper to ask a lady for help with anything at all, except in battle. The men are meant to provide. The women can take the traditional road and do the difficult task of keeping a den or she can demand to do that and help her mate provide. Either way us men have it easy, so we like to let the women relax when they can." Inuyasha looked at him and the other men now sitting in a circle around the fire. He scanned over them and said,

"You sound like you highly respect your women in the tribe," Haku then spoke up,

"Of course Inuyasha, we don't see over females the way the humans do. They are strong, mysterious creature who do so much to keep the tribe alive!" Jun then added, shaking his head,

"The human men don't see the importance of what women do for them. They take on so much and sometime are physically harmed for the smallest mistake. In all youkai tribes it is forbidden to strike a woman for any other reason than self defense. It truly is a shame to be honest. Like just the other day, your mate tried to feed the others in your group more than they needed while she have so very little!" Inuyasha pondered this, thinking about everything Kagome did for others and smiled,

"I guess your right!" Miroku then spoke up,

"So can you men do me a favor and explain the mating ritual? Sango told me there was one and I'm truly curious!" The demons all looked at each other and finally it was Ryu who spoke up,

"Well... It's rather a big deal actually! It's quite different from the human mating ritual to be honest... The females make a dress in the male's family color, except the bride. She instead acts as a model of sorts as the dress is made as insurance it will fit in all the right places," he wiggled his eyebrow at the two before continuing, "In your and Kagome's case Inuyasha her dress would be crimson-" Miroku interrupted then,

"Now are they ever basic colors or are they all more specific?"

"That's a good question, and there are no basic colors, always more defined. Mine is sky blue, Jun's is olive green, Miroku's is Midnight purple I'm guessing and so on. Anyway, the dress in usually made within a day or so and during this time the male usually won't let his intended out of his sight. A hand constantly somewhere on his to-be-mate when it can be helped, it's instinct you see, we want to make sure nothing or no one touches her before the ceremony. I remember I wouldn't let a man within 5 feet of Sakura!"

"Lord have mercy, Miki nearly went insane over how possessive I was being!" Jun chuckled before continuing for Ryu, "The only time the male leaves his bitch is when the dress is being made. Then when the day for the ceremony arrives, which is the day or the day after the dress is done, the males decorate the grounds with the flowers of the bitches choice creating a circle, for Alphas and Betas there is a big sheet of silk in the middle of this ring. The male intended then goes to get his bitch from the castle and carries from her from the castle to the ceremony grounds 'bridal style,' I believe the humans call it and then five times around the circle when the tribe gets to the circle as well. From there they go to the middle and he places her on her feet, placing her hand behind her back and holds them there. Yes, it does require a lot of closeness Inuyasha, I can see you blushing. Anyway from there, they proclaim their love for each other in front of the tribe then the male walks around his bitch three time, making her spin with him. Finally, and it will feel like forever, he kisses her, then bite her right here," he pointed to the place between his shoulder and his neck on the right side. Inuyasha looked him in question

"Won't that, you know, hurt?"

"Only if one of you truly doesn't love the other. If that were to occur, the bond won't form and the ceremony ends there and if it is the male who lies, the female is entitled to slap him as hard as she please for as many times as she pleases from then on and the man can't defend himself or he will be banish and branded as a traitor to his tribe so no other will take him. If it is the females fault, well... Let's just say the bite as painful as getting stabbed through the heart and having the blade twisted over," Inuyasha winced and Jun and Ryu then got a dreamy look on there face as Jun continue, "otherwise it is quit pleasurable for both parties, trust me. Kagome will turn into a Hanyou at this point. More than likely she will cling to you in some manner like there is no tomorrow, and let's just say after that you'll want to get out of there as fast as you can." They all chuckled then. Ryu then spoke up again,

"Intimacy after the ceremony is usually when the bitch submits, and it suppose to happen after the ceremony, but considering your females personalities Lord Inuyasha and Miroku, I doubt either will ever submit,"

"Good," Miroku chirped, "I wouldn't want Sango to, I love her fiery spirt and all that comes with it!" The men all chuckled and Miroku looked around once, then spoke up again,

"Let us play a game shall we gentlemen? If I can guess who you all wish to mate, I get just the joy of seeing you blush, shall we?"

"Sure!"

"Bring it on!"

"You'll never guess!"

"Ok then! Jun, you and Miki are already together, as are Ryu and Sakura. Obviously I'm with my Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome are to be mated. Sooo, Sohamaru you want to be with Yuki," blush, "Haku and Miyu," blush, "and Kyo with Aiku," crimson. Miroku busted out laughing, "it's as obvious as Inuyasha's affection for Kagome," he snickered as Inuyasha hit over the head, making him pass out.

The women got back just as the men finished talking, Kagome and Sango blushing madly as the women sat down. Only this time Sakura looked at Ryu and Miki at Jun, the human girls still standing as the un-mated girls sat down. Sakura got an evil look and said,

"We told them." The unmated laughed as Ryu and Jun yelled out,

"Finally!" With that Sakura and Miki sat down in their mate's lap, both men pulling his woman as close as possible while finishing the meal the women had made, the others beginning to eat as well. The two human boys, confused, looked at the woman they loved and the girls blushed even deeper. Sango gave up and quickly plopped in Miroku's lap and began to eat, surprising her husband, but he relaxed soon and ate as well. Inuyasha was now beyond confused, looking to Kagome, she looked at him shyly and began to walk towards him slowly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as she settled herself in his lap. He looked at Jun, needing an explanation, and Jun smiled,

"It's edict for a bitch to sit in her man's lap when resting, displaying she is his and as insurance no other women make a move on him." Inuyasha blushed then, looking at Kagome and kissed her cheek softly. She then picked up her bowl swiftly and began to eat, hers the smallest bowl. 'Damn it! Bitch did it again!' He looked at the other men, seeking advice, knowing they had noticed as well. Ryu made eye contact with him, and he quickly look at Kagome's bowl and back again. Ryu nodded in understanding, mouthing something like, 'handle it like you were the other day, only with some pa-zazz' and Inuyasha nodded.

He growled low in his throat, getting Kagome's attention and slammed her quickly against him, and he nipped her ear lobbed gently. Kagome gasped, but no one looked up, mad, Inuyasha said in a low voice,

"I thought I told you to stop trying to starve yourself! Kagome, if you don't start eating more, I'm gonna find some way to make you eat!" Kagome glared back at him, turning in his lap to face, a leg on either side of him and her arms crossed over her chest,

"And I suppose i should let someone else be hungry? You can't make me do anything Inuyasha! I'm not something you own, nor am I some sort of pet! I'm your lover, not your servant you can order around!" At this he grinned wickedly as the pack turned away, slipping down and settled gin for the night. Ryu had his arm around Sakura and Jun and Miki were tangled up together, Sango laying on Miroku's chest both already asleep. With no one watch now, he could do as he pleased! He put his hands on the smalls of Kagome's back and slammed the front of his beloved to his chest. She gasped, a shocked look on her face, and he felt her heart beat going faster than normal. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping, sending shivers through her, and he said in a low, seductive voice,

"Then I'll treat you like a LOVER then when I do, I can get creative trust me. Then there are the other men in the pack, I'm sure together we could think of the most torturous things possible..." She gasped and sighed in defeat, licking his cheek,

"Fine... You win,"

"Good bitch," he smiled, rolling onto the ground with Kagome in his arms. She had managed to get her leg from out from under him, one leg throw over his hip, his arms slipped away from her waist only long enough to take off his haori, the whole she looked up at him in shock. He threw his haori over them and pulling the sleeping bag she had layers out earlier as a pillow for her. Then he replace his arms, pulling her as close as possible again. He kissed her temple softly, and whispered,

"I love you Kaggie, get some sleep," and with that, her head fell again the "pillow" and whispered,

"Love you to Inu, try to get some real sleep for once," and she instantly fell asleep, Inuyasha quick behind her.

*le time skippiedy*

When they got to the Western Lands the next day, they were escorted to a huge castle. There was something Kagome still didn't understand... Why did the others insist on calling her a lady? She wasn't a noble to them, was she? Well... When she thought about... She kind of was! Oh great... She smiled though as she looked around at the people around her. 'I think I can do this, as long as I have Inuyasha beside me,' as that thought ended, Inuyasha snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck, but Kagome remembered Miki's words,

'one thing about male Inus, they LOVE being dominate and love to fight for it even more. So never, EVER, just give them anything'

This being said she pulled away and looked at Miki and Sakura who were grinning in approval, giving her a thumbs up. While Inuyasha growled and pulled her back, slamming her to his chest, he WOULD make his bitch submit to him. She pulled away again and looked at him teasingly. Ryu cut in, seeing the leaders struggle and got and evil idea, pulled Sakura next to him with his arm around her waist and said,

"Allow me to show you and your mate your room so you may get situated," Inuyasha gave a very Miroku like smile and pulled Kagome to his chest again,

"Thank you Ryu, that would be wonderful," the men all smirked and Aiku, Yuki, and Miyu just looked confused, Miroku and Sango looking at the pair in complete and total shock. Unexpectedly from our favorite Miko's standing, Inuyasha swept her up into his arms as he followed Ryu.

Where the hell had all this courage come from?! Kagome wondered as they followed Ryu down the hall. She looked over at the man she loved and he kissed her teasingly before looking up at Ryu as if nothing happened.

When Ryu shows us our room, all he can get out is, "here you go," before Inuyasha slammed the door in his face. 'Oh, poor Kagome, she's unleashed the beast in Inuyasha and I don't mean his demon,' Sakura seemed to be thinking along the same line because she giggled as the two walked away, showing the others to their rooms.

**LEMON, SKIP IF UNWANTED **

Inside, the room had a king size bed, black walls, and wood flooring. The bed sheets that were in his favorite color. Crimson. They had black trimming and the curtains were black as well. While Kagome looked around the room, Inuyasha threw her on top of the silky sheets and climbed on top of her. Straddling her hips, he began to kiss where he would put his mark soon. She moaned at the feeling, pushing at his chest, attempted to push him off, only to have him pull her close as his hands began to explore. He kissed her lips, sending fire all through her body, he rested one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. She try to wiggle out of his grasp, only succeeding in making him moan and he pull her her so close, not even air was between them.

He marveled at her scent, it was the most exquisite thing he would ever smell. It was like a jug of the poison master's sake, completely intoxicating. Her arousal made it even worse, mix in her being in heat, and it was a miracle he hadn't ripped her clothes off! Didn't she know it just turned him on when she teased him like that? Her attempts to defy his dominance were the act of a vixen! He licked his way from her lips to her ear. Then he nipped at her ear a bit as he whispered,

"You're so lucky we are supposed to wait after the ceremony, otherwise I'd rip your clothes off and prove whose the dominate one here." She smirked a bit, what was his bitch planning now?

'I'll show him some dominance even if it kills me! He's not going to tell me what to do, not now, not ever!' She bucked up slightly in order to grind her hips to his and he groan. He buried his face in her neck, and while he was distracted she flipped them over, her on top. She kissed his neck roughly, nipping and licking just below his chin. She ground her core against his, knowing fully well what it did to him. She didn't know where this courage had come from, but she liked it! She ran her fingers over his body, feeling his arousal growing. She reached up to rub one of his ears, and he bucked up, whispering softly,

"Now what was that about you ripping my clothes off?" He groaned, his hands clutching the bed sheets,

"Don't challenge me bitch, your in heat right now and it's hard enough not to throw you down and fuck you til you can't walk, your just making it even more difficult," she lean forward and took his ear into her mouth, nipping it slightly,

"Then just give in already,"

"No way, not gonna happen,"

"Is that a challenge Inu-ya-sha," with each syllable she kissed up his jaw. Inuyasha groan,

"Na-" but it was to late, because she had already sat up on his groin, slowly taking off her shirt and wiggled a bit as she did. Now she was ready to begin the slow torture to make him give in.

(And that is were I should leave off, but since you all have waited so long and have been so nice, I'll continue ?)

Her bra was a lacy crimson, with a bit a black here and there. She let her hair fall down and she put a small smirk on her face, fighting back a blush as she look Inuyasha straight in the eyes. He looked at her with a hungry gaze, but still refused to cave. She would have to be something she never thought she would be... Kinky... She used a couple of pillow to prop him, then turned around and laid on top of him, making sure he had a good view of her body. When she knew he did, she slowly slipped her panties off, leaving her skirt on and sat right back on top of his groin so he could feel her heat.

He look at his little vixen as she worked. He could feel her heat through his hamaka, and nearly pounced her when he did. It took all his self restraint not to. She braced herself with one hand and with the other cupped his neck, licking the other side, grinding her intimacy into his and whispered,

"Come on Inu, I know you want to come on, just cave, I won't tell anyone I promise,"

"Of course I want to, but I'm not gonna cave Ka-" she cut him off

"Ok then, you asked for it,"

She ran her fingers over his chest and unfastened the ties of his haori, opening it along with his inner shirt. She kissed him passionately as she ran her hands over his chest. Then once her hands began to word on his hamaka ties, she places open mouth kisses on her way down and once she got his hamaka untied she opened it slowly, running her fingers over his hips and sending shivers up his spine. She settled herself between his legs and looked at him one more time,

"Last chance Inu,"

"No, what the he-" he would never finish his sentence because by then, Kagome had taken his tip into her mouth. Her tongue ran along his shaft and he bucked up, she placed her hands on his hips to keep him from doing it again. She bobbed her head up and down, and nipped his head slightly. He pulled her up then and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She groaned at the feeling as he rolled on top of her, with every inch of them pressed together. He ran his fingers through her hair, lifting her head up off the bed. He pulled away abruptly and sighed,

"Fine, you win this time bitch, but only because if we do anything else I may exploded,"

"Perfect," before he could say anything else he was on his back and Kagome was sucking him like he was her favorite Popsicle. With that he exploded in her mouth and he groan. So she wanted to play like that did she? Once she had swallowed everything and lift her head, she was on her back again.

She looked into his eye as they bore into hers. They shone with lust like melting gold or the surface of the sun on a hot summers day. His lusty gaze sent chills all threw her. He slowly slide his hands from her hips up over her body until he reached her face. He kissed her passionately, not bothering to ease into it. He was going full force. The trailed his lips down to her neck, about to latch onto her breast... When there was a knock at the door.

Inuyasha growled, slipped his hamaka on quickly and barked,

"What?!" At the door was Miroku, who looked at him with wide eyes,

"No wonder they told me not to come up here and tell you! Do Inus always get this cranky when they get interrupted?!"

"When his bitch won't submit, damn skippy, now what is it?"

"Dinner is being made, the women need Kagome to help cook,"

"Tell them she'll be down in a minute!" With that he slammed the door in his face and used his demon speed to climb back on top of Kagome. He latched onto her breast and made his way back up. He looked her in the eyes and said,

"Do you except me?" She simply nodded, not trusting her voice to answer and he slowly entered and broke her maidenhood. She cried out in pain and he waited for here to adjust. Kagome thought it was rather sweet and bucked up. He quickened his pace and groaned at the feeling of being inside of her. Then... She climaxed... She screamed his name, music to his ears. He growled and burried his face into her neck as he climax after her.

She looked at him lovingly and said,

"I love you Inuyasha, but I need to get cleaned up and helped the girls out. We're making something special tonight!" He groaned, but with a heated kiss, released her. She straddled him for a second and whispered,

"But I promise, there will be a round two if you like it or not," then hopped off and went to the hotsprings that was connected to their room. He growled, 'Oh... I'll get her later,' and went to go wash off with his mate.

Inumaid: YES! FINALLY! I'm done boys and girls!

Inuyasha:*ginning like Miroku* so, when does she submit?

Kagome: NEVER!

Inu maid:*chuckles* here we go again

Inuyasha: oh really *chases her*

Kagome: EEP! *takes off*

Inumaid: Review please! It's what keeps me going! Let's say... 10 this time? Maybe...


End file.
